Girls Only Sleepover: No Boys Allowed!
by PorcelainDoll304
Summary: Turned into a girl named Sylvie, Naruto throws a girlsonly slumber party at his Wiccan friend's house. During Truth or Dare, Sylvie can't resist the urge to ask Sakura if she likes Naruto. What will her answer be? Will be two chapters long. NaruSaku


A blonde-haired boy sat angrily in a tree. His arms were crossed and his eyes were closed. A dark-haired boy stood at the bottom of the tree, looking, as usual, blank-eyed and bored.

"Naruto, you need to do something about this. People are staring," The dark-haired boy said. Indeed, girls walking by were giggling and pointing at the two boys.

"I have an idea!" Naruto yelled. "Sasuke, I have an idea!"

"Well, if it's a good one, then this would be your first," Sasuke replied. Naruto glared at him, but continued to speak.  
"I'll ask Artemis!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke tripped over a tree root and fell on his backside. Hard.

"Um, Naruto? Isn't that a bit…dangerous? I mean, Artemis is a girl of death. If she wanted to, she could kill us all," Sasuke stuttered.

"Yeah, but Artemis could surely tell from that crystal ball in her room, or those good-smelling candles, or even with her spell book! It would be great if I could know…" Naruto said.

"You'll be going alone, you know. I'm not risking being murdered by a twelve-year-old," Sasuke mumbled the end part.

"She might be a year younger, Sasuke, but she's amazing. None of the girls our age could do that. In fact, I doubt that even Lord Hokage could do what she does, and if so, not at such a young age." Naruto said, sounding wise beyond his years.

"Fine, I'll go, but only because Artemis is…you know…" Sasuke blushed.

"I know, Sasuke. So let's go!" Naruto ran off, dragging Sasuke by the wrist and making the girls giggle and point.

They approached an eerie black mansion. It looked deserted except for the top room, which glowed with supernatural lavender light. The door opened and a black cat jumped up on Naruto.

"Hi, Venus!" Naruto said.

"Hello, Naruto, Sasuke. Artemis was expecting you to drop by," Venus jumped off Naruto, and began walking down a hallway. Sasuke hesitated while Naruto boldly followed the cat down the hall.

"Come on, Sasuke…" Venus said in her French accent. Sasuke blushed, nodded, and followed. The cat stopped at a door. It was the nicest door in the house, painted a dark violet. The door opened, and another black cat sat on the ground. This one had an earring in its left ear, a silver ball, and a black leather collar with rhinestones.

"Hello, Venus," the cat said.  
"Aphrodite," Venus said, bowing her head to the other cat. The two cats entered the room, with Naruto close at their heels…um, tails…and Sasuke hesitating outside the door. Naruto dragged him in as Sasuke emitted a small squeak of fear. The room looked perfect for a gothic teenager. The walls were all painted dark violet. There were tons of shelves with red and black candles burning bright. A black canopy bed was in the center of the main wall. A bookshelf sat next to the bed with rows and rows of red, black, dark violet, and dark brown books sat upon them, all labeled with a different form of magic (telepathy, telekinesis, psychology, reversal, ninja, jutsu, etc.). Posters of gothic music artists (Amy Lee, Avril Lavigne, Linkin Park, Fall Out Boy, etc.) hung on the walls, but that was the only normal teen thing in the room. The opened closet revealed clothing in all forms, all in black with chains. Sasuke noticed that there was no gothic makeup in the room. Artemis must be against makeup. A window on the far wall, covered by a black curtain that was tied back to the left side, was tinted darker, so Artemis literally had a darker outlook on the world.

"Enjoying the view?" A female voice made Naruto jump and Sasuke squeak. A girl, dressed in a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans, appeared in the room. Her hair was straight and a nice shade of light brown, and had dark violet streaks running through it. Her eyes were blue and her skin was tanned with freckles. She wore a silver chain necklace with a spherical pendant filled with lavender liquid, spinning around at dizzying speeds. It was giving off the light that they'd seen from the street. This was her crystal ball.

"Hi Artemis!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke squeaked again.

"I know why you are here, boys. Naruto, you wish to find out if Sakura loves you or not. Sasuke, you wish to see a certain book. Check the bookshelf. Dark brown cover, silver writing on the binding. Naruto, come with me to the candles," Artemis led Naruto toward a shelf of all black candles, glowing with warm orange light.  
"Hand me the tall, thin one," Artemis said. Naruto grabbed the candle and handed it to Artemis. She gripped it tightly, and then handed the candle back to Naruto. Her left hand now had a pattern of blue flame markings on it. Naruto gripped the candle, and then yelped in surprise. He almost dropped the candle, but managed to place it back on the shelf and then ran around the room, shaking his hand.

"Give me the hand," Artemis said. He held out his hand, and Artemis examined his markings. They were different than Artemis' markings.

"I can see that you love her, but the candle didn't tell me whether or not she loves you," Artemis said. Naruto blushed. Sasuke was looking for the book on Artemis' bookshelf. His face was bright red in embarrassment.

"Let's try the crystal," Artemis said, and removed the necklace. She slid the pendant off and rolled it around in her hand. She handed it to Naruto and told him to do the same. He did for a minute, and then handed it back to Artemis. She stared into it. Naruto tried to, but the swirling motion got him dizzy and he had to look away. The pendant swirled faster and faster, and then Artemis seemed to get dizzy, because she stumbled to her bed and closed her eyes. When she opened them, Naruto was standing next to her on the ground, waiting anxiously for her response.  
"I…don't…know…yet…" Artemis stumbled.

"What about the books?" Naruto asked.

"No spell can tell me if she loves you," Artemis replied.

"Oh," Naruto said sadly.

"But I do know a way that I can help you find out," Artemis said, sitting up slowly on her bed.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"One very simple Gender Change spell," Artemis said, smiling.

"How's that work?" Naruto asked.

"It's a bit like your ninja centerfold **(AN: In the English version, the ninja centerfold is the sexy jutsu), **only a bit more advanced. Your ninja centerfold fades away after time, and takes a lot of chakra out of you. A Gender Change spell will turn you into a girl for as long as you wish, and you can look how you want to, not just, how the jutsu makes you look. I was thinking that you could become a girl for 24 hours, and throw a slumber party. Invite Sakura, and play Truth or Dare. I'll throw a Truth spell at her, and you ask her if she loves you, as Naruto. She'll tell you truthfully." Artemis said.

"So I'll throw a slumber party, as a girl…who else do I invite beside Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"I can turn Sasuke into a girl, if you want," Artemis said, grinning a little bit evilly.

"Uh, no," Naruto said, blushing.

"Okay, then how about Hinata? She's sweet and innocent," Sasuke offered.

"Okay, so I have Sakura and Hinata," Naruto said with a sigh.

"How about one more girl," Artemis said.  
"I know! I'll invite you! You're a girl, right?" Naruto said.

"Duh, I'm a girl! Yeah, I'll go," Artemis said.

"All right, then, let's do the spell!" Naruto exclaimed. Artemis blushed and mumbled something so soft that nobody could hear it.

"What was that?" Naruto asked. Artemis blushed harder.

"I…um…I can't do it with your clothes on…" Artemis muttered.

"Oh…well, what about through a towel?" Naruto asked. Artemis shook her head.

"Nothing can be blocking your body parts that I'm transforming," Artemis said. Sasuke had found his book and was now sitting on Artemis' bed, amused.

"I'll get the book," Artemis said, kneeling down by the shelf.

"I'll get undressed," Naruto said, blushing. He slid off his shoes, socks, and jumpsuit, and sat on the floor wearing a black t-shirt and boxers. Artemis found the book and stood up. Naruto took off the rest of his clothes and the two stood there, not looking at each other, blushing and uncomfortable.

"Well, let's go! I'm getting cold here!" Naruto exclaimed. Artemis forced herself to look at him, then blushed furiously and looked down at the book. She recited the Latin words and Naruto felt his whole body start to bend and change. His midriff curved into an hourglass shape. His chest area grew thicker. His butt grew larger and rounder. Between his thighs grew smaller and more opened. His hair grew longer and lighter. His eyes turned brighter and darker. His lips turned smaller and his nose grew smaller as well. His face turned freckled and paler. When the light stopped, Naruto was gone and in his place was a naked girl. Naruto-girl turned to Artemis' mirror. There was a girl with wavy, white-blonde hair, grey eyes, dark freckles, and a pale complexion looking back at him. Sasuke, who sat with his eyes transfixed on Naruto-girl, blushed as Naruto-girl turned back to him. Artemis grinned; she'd seen this kind of person before.

"How'd you do it, Artemis? I'm a lot prettier than I am when I try a ninja centerfold," Naruto-girl said. Artemis grinned.  
"I have some Wicca in my blood," Artemis replied.

"Well, I think I'll need some new clothes…" Naruto-girl said in a sweet voice with a French accent, a bit like Venus' voice. Venus and Aphrodite sat on an empty shelf, watching.

"Sure! You can have the preppy clothes Mom's always trying to get me to wear," Artemis offered. Naruto-girl smiled and nodded. Artemis took out a box of clothes labeled, 'Preppy Stuff Mom Bought For Me'. Naruto-girl chose an orange tank top and an orange miniskirt.

"You really have a thing for orange, don't you?" Naruto-girl nodded. "You'll have to branch out if you really want to fool Sakura and Hinata," Artemis said. She handed him a hot pink camisole and beige jeans.

"Plus, girls wear bras and panties, not boxers," She tossed a white push-up bra and a pair of white bikinis into the pile, as well as a pair of hot pink flip-flops. Naruto-girl dressed in the clothes, and turned to Artemis. Venus and Aphrodite meowed approvingly.

"Good, now let's get you packed up for your sleepover," Artemis handed him some lavender pajamas from one of her drawers, and took out a black tank top and black shorts for herself. She got out two backpacks, one pink and one black, and handed Naruto-girl the pink one.

"I'll go invite Sakura and Hinata right now!" Naruto-girl exclaimed.  
"You'll have to introduce yourself, Naruto-girl," Artemis said.

"Oh yeah, what's my name going to be?" Naruto-girl asked.

"How about Samantha?" Sasuke offered.

"No, how about Vivian?" Naruto-girl exclaimed.

"You sound French, so you need a French name," Artemis insisted.

"Sarah!" Naruto-girl said.

"Voila?" Sasuke offered.  
"How about Sylvie?" Artemis offered.

"Sylvie…I like it!" Naruto-girl exclaimed.

"Okay, from now on, you're Sylvie!" Artemis said.

Sasuke and "Sylvie" left Artemis' house. Sasuke walked home to put the book in his room, and Sylvie went off to ask Hinata and Sakura to come to the party. About an hour later, Sasuke and Sylvie met up at Artemis' house. Venus and Aphrodite led them to Artemis' room. Artemis turned to Sylvie.

"So?" Artemis asked.

"They both said yes!" Sylvie exclaimed. Artemis smiled at Sylvie. Sylvie smiled at Artemis.

"Let's get this party started," Sasuke said, grinning.


End file.
